A Comforting Moment
by Animalziz
Summary: Dean arrives back from a hunt where Sam was almost hurt. He's tired and sad, and Castiel comes to support him. [It's quite short, but I'd be delighted if you'd read this, as it's my first fanfic! Thank you!]


**A/N:** Hey, y'all! This is my first fanfiction that I've ever written, and I'd love it if you could leave a review to give me a bit of feedback! Please forgive any grammatical errors, as I'm not a native English speaker, and have no beta reader. Although, if you want to point it out to me, I'd be grateful. Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except the plot (even though I wish I could have my own little angel).

Dean sat down heavily on the sofa. The hunt had drained him – nearly losing Sammy always did. He sighed. Sam looked over at his older brother from the kitchen table, a bit worried of his weariness, but said nothing. They just were there, completely still. Thinking about the hunt, their lives, the abnormality of it all. All of a sudden Sam jumped a bit in his seat.

"Sam, what-", Dean began, starting to rise from his seat to get to his brother.

"Hello, Dean. Sam.", came a voice from behind Dean, causing said person to almost fall over.

"C'mon, Cas, you've got to stop doing that! Is it too much to ask to call ahead?", Dean said, feeling his heart flutter, not only because of the surprising entry. Castiel didn't say anything, just looked at Dean. Sam, feeling a bit uncomfortable about the staring contest that had ensued, asked awkwardly:

"So, did Bobby tell you where we were? Did you want anything in particular?"

Castiel only nodded his head, before he realised they waited for him to tell them what he wanted.

"I would like to speak to Dean in private.", he said and looked pointedly over at Sam. Sam, taking the extremely obvious hint, excused himself and said he'd go to the store.

"Bring back some pie!", Dean yelled after his brother's retreating form, who only waved his hand in Dean's general direction. Silence fell over the simple motel room. Eventually, Dean couldn't take it any more, and lifted his head just to stare straight into Castiel's striking eyes. Slowly, Castiel walked forward, right into Dean's personal space. For once, Dean was too tired to care, and just stood there watching him. They continued to stare into each other's souls, through those clear eyes. Stunningly green meeting heavenly blue.

Then Dean broke. He couldn't help it; he just couldn't keep it in any more. Tears started rolling down his cheeks, but he didn't avert his gaze. Castiel looked terrified for a second, and gripped Dean tightly against his chest, chanting:

"I'm here, I'm here. It's all fine, everything's fine."

Dean held on tight to Castiel, and made them half-fall into the sofa. After a few minutes, he regained his composure and muttered a "sorry" while wiping away any stray tears. Castiel didn't say anything, only stroked Dean's face, telling him soothing words through his eyes. Dean felt a need to explain why he reacted as he did, and tried to do so, but as soon as he began opening his mouth he was silenced yet again by a quick kiss on the lips. Surprise was evident on both faces, and then a blush started creeping up Castiel's cheeks. Dean smirked a bit at the obvious embarrassment of the angel, before he smiled a light, sweet smile, and pulled Castiel down for a new kiss, longer this time.

Once they parted, Dean looked up into Castiel's eyes, and saw the most radiant gaze he had ever seen. Cas beamed, full of unconditional love and comfort, just for Dean. That alone was almost enough for Dean to break into tears yet again, but he managed to restrain himself from it – he had had enough of chick flick moments for one day.

"C'mere.", he murmured to the angel, before standing up and grabbing Castiel's tie, pulling him with him towards the bedroom.

When Dean was slowly falling asleep, Castiel started to sing quietly.

"_Carry on, my wayward son._

_There'll be peace when you are done._

_Lay your weary head to rest._

_Don't you cry no more."_

And for once, Dean had no nightmares.


End file.
